1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent device, a method for manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus incorporating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Since an electroluminescent (EL) component is vulnerable to moisture and oxygen, the component is sealed with a sealing substrate, which is formed by carving a glass substrate. Methods for carving the glass substrate include, for example, wet etching, sand blasting, and molding. However, each of these methods has advantages and disadvantages in terms of the processing time, the number of steps, and the cost. Furthermore, it is difficult to achieve a low-profile EL device sealing with substrate composed of a glass substrate.